Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a casing, and particularly relates to a casing of a server or computer host.
Description of Related Art
Electronic components are mostly assembled in a casing of a common server, a computer host, or an expansion device, so as to prevent the electronic components from damage by external forces or collisions of foreign objects. To facilitate to repair or replace the electronic components, the casing is mostly composed of two casing bodies. The two casing bodies are locked to each other through a screw, or pivoted to each other through a pivot axis. The two casing bodies should be separated from each other by disassembling the screw or by making the two casing bodies be rotated relative to each other through the pivot axis when necessary.
The casing that the two casing bodies pivoted to each other through the pivot axis is taken as an example. The pivot axis is mostly exposed outside the casing, and an appearance integrity of the casing is damaged. On the other hand, when the two casing bodies are fixed to each other, an end portion of one of the casing bodies and an end portion of another one of the casing bodies will be abutted against each other. If the pivot axis is disposed in the casing, the two end portions abutted against each other will generate structural interference in the process of making the two casing bodies be rotated relative to each other through the pivot axis. Thus, the two casing bodies can not be separated from each other by relative rotation through the pivot axis.